Remember the Past - Neptune - Before the Bonds were Forged
by Cryocene
Summary: Even before the Rise of Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, Gamindustri wasn't always peaceful. Before, entire generations of the Four Goddesses had always been fighting for supremacy. Neptune was probably not the first to try and break the tradition to bring peace, but would she be the first to succeed? (SIDE FIC)
1. Prologue: A Story Without A Beginning

**Author Note: Greetings my readers! Welcome to the prologue of the first of my "Remember the Past" series.**

 **As the title suggests, this one focuses on the past of Neptune. I want to explain what does "Before the Bonds were Forged" mean, but I suppose it's better for you to figure it out yourself through this prologue.**

 **This is my first Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfiction, but I don't expect you to hold back in your criticism. Now... let's begin the prologue, "A Story Without A Beginning"**

 **A story always begins with a ~Prelude~**

 **A pause within the story is an ~Interlude~**

 **And an end will be known as the ~Postlude~**

 **Now then, shall we begin?**

* * *

 **~Prelude~**

* * *

 _Why am I here?_

Fighting, fighting, and fighting.

 _Why am I doing this?_

She didn't know. She had forgotten.

 _When will it end?_

She didn't know. Maybe it would continue until the day she died.

 _Why fight? Couldn't we talk this over?_

 **They**... they would never listen.

 _...Why?_

Neptune never understood why.

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

Neptune was tired.

Today, it had been another stalemate.

With a heavy sigh, Neptune allowed her body's transformation to give out - light enveloped her body as her mature-looking figure with flowing purple hair and dark skin-tight suit wear transformed into a much more petite, short-haired girl with white and purple parka dress and leggings as her wear.

Her Purple Heart form was too draining for her at this point.

Now with less mass, Neptune dragged her legs through her Basilicom's guest room, and threw herself into the sofa.

It was not a behavior befitting a CPU - a goddess of a nation - but Neptune never cared much about such things to begin with.

Squirming her exhausted body into a more comfortable position, Neptune turned to face the ceiling, sighing once again.

"So tired..."

Neptune was rarely exhausted out of physical activities. She could play games for hours without stopping and walk around Planeptune's capital for countless kilometers and she would still have enough strength to come home and resist Histoire's lecture.

...And yet, a fight with the other three CPUs always drained her, physically and mentally.

Putting a hand over her eyes, Neptune let out another sigh as she recalled how the fight went this time.

Neptune had unintentionally left a slash across Black Heart's torso, before she retreated.

"..."

The purple-haired girl didn't know what to feel about it.

She - and the other three goddesses - had been fighting for a long time. This fight would determine the ruler of Gamindustri, and ensure the future of the nation whose goddess attained victory.

This wasn't the first time Neptune had landed a serious blow on her opponents. Heck, she had received and inflicted many of those herself throughout the years.

But no matter how many times she did it, she couldn't help but feel that it was wrong.

 _We shouldn't fight_.

She unconsciously muttered, before retreating from the battle.

"...But we have to, do we?"

Although Neptune never understood why, she continued fighting.

"Neptune?"

The CPU was surprised as the voice who called her name were unusually loud and close, and reflexively she moved her hand to regain her vision.

A tiny, feminine figure of blonde, purple and white was staring at her from an unusually large book that floated just a few inches above her face.

The surreal tome fairy was smiling faintly - if a bit forced - prompting Neptune to return the favor.

"Hey, Histy."

Histoire, or Histy as Neptune preferred to call her, was the Oracle of Planeptune. She was an artificial being created by Planeptune's very first CPU.

The blonde's smile turned into a slight frown. "Neptune, don't try to act tough. Are you okay? Any injuries?"

Neptune let out a chuckle. "What? Don't you believe in me, Histy?"

Histoire seemed to be less than amused by her attempt of joke, but the Oracle nevertheless sighed in relief.

"If you are still capable of jest, I suppose there is nothing to be worried."

"You know me so well."

Neptune stifled a giggle. Meanwhile, the Oracle cleared her throat, before the latter expression became serious once again.

"Now, Neptune. How did the fight go?"

Neptune frowned.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I must. What are the conditions of the other goddesses?"

The CPU twitched.

"I... can we talk about this later, Histy? I kinda need a break. I'm super tired."

Histoire's expression softened, as if she understood everything.

"You injured one of them, did you?"

Neptune groaned at that question.

"And you can read minds. Come on Histy, if you already know, why ask? You know that I..."

The memory of what she did to Black Heart flashed in her mind.

Pausing, she looked away from Histoire.

"...really don't mean to do it."

The tiny girl bowed her head a bit.

"I apologize, but I am no psychic. I need to confirm their conditions so we can decide which one will need our help the most."

The CPU pouted. That was true, but-

"Still... I would like a break. Can't I have it?"

"You have earned it. Have a rest, if you will."

"Heh. You are the best, thank you Histy."

Neptune closed her eyes as the Oracle flew out of her vision to somewhere, probably her room.

As darkness filled her vision, Neptune's mind contemplated Histoire's words.

 _Decide which one would need our help the most, huh..._

Neptune bit her lip. It had been years since they had been secretly doing that. Back then, Neptune thought it was the only way.

But... was it truly the correct choice?

 _"We cannot allow the Console War to continue. Histoire, I have but one way to end it once and for good."_

Neptune had been so confident back then, when she - as Purple Heart - had explained her plan to Histoire.

The four goddesses had to change their ways.

Neptune would continue attending in the fight between the four goddesses, and ensure the eternal stalemate continued.

If any goddess was weakened, Planeptune would secretly help their nations to keep their stability, so that their goddess could participate in the next round.

This would continue until Neptune could convince the other goddesses to stop the fighting.

When the CPU proposed this to the Oracle many years ago, Histoire had accused her as being out of her mind.

 _"You wish to help the other nations?! Have you gone mad, Neptune!?"_

Neptune understood that this sounded insane - no, it probably was insane - but she had convinced Histoire that ending the Console War, or at least change its form of competition, would be for the best for everyone.

 _"Histoire... when was the last time a new CPU is chosen naturally after the CPU Shift Period?"_

The answer was probably centuries ago, Neptune had supposed. How could the CPUs got replaced naturally now? Throughout the last few generations, CPUs had been constantly lost because of outside forces.

After all, every CPU continued to fight among themselves in each generation, uniting only when the Deity of Sin rose against the world. At which point, all of them would humbly sacrifice themselves to seal the ancient entity of destruction.

Neptune wouldn't want that to happen, thank you very much. She'd rather live.

Histoire had agreed with her back then, and Neptune was so confident that she would succeed, eventually.

But...

How many years had it been?

Had she come any closer to succeeding?

"..."

Neptune raised her right hand upward to the ceiling.

It was the hand that had harmed Black Heart.

 _How many times have I hurt them?_

Histoire, her Oracle, believed in her. Uranus, her predecessor, believed in her. The people of Planeptune offered their faith for her. The agents of Guild risked their lives to prove their faith in her.

She had risked many things by doing this. Had things changed since then?

 _ **How many times do I have to hurt them?**_

Neptune was tired. Neptune was sick of it.

"What can these small hands do?"

Neptune never felt smaller than she felt right now.

That afternoon, Neptune went into a nap crying.

* * *

 **~Postlude~**

* * *

 **How was it? Did I do Neptune justice with her monologue?**

 **I believe Neptune has a much deeper soul than any other goddesses in HDN. After all, isn't it implied in her name? The god of seas... her heart is deeper than the ocean depths.**

 **In case you are curious, this is NOT set during the original Hyperdimension Neptunia or Rebirth 1's Console War (Idea Factory called them "Superdimension") This is set in mk2/Rebirth 2's continuty, my headcanon for how did the Console War went in Hyperdimension. This happened before the birth of the CPU Candidates, of course.**

 **So yeah, this is the prologue of my story. Despite its depressing tone though, this doesn't mean the rest of the chapters will be just as bleak, this is still Neptunia after all.**

 **In fact, this fanfic will take an episodic approach through a series of chapters that all take place before mk2 and during the Hyperdimension version of Console War. Some of them may be fillers, some of them may be related to the overall plot.**

 **I made it like this because I will be practicing my writing skills by testing various scenarios, as such it might get ridiculously silly or cheesy depending on what I am trying to do. For example, I am gonna test a Song Fic in Chapter 2. Bear it with me if it becomes hurtful to the eyes for reading, okay?**

 **Although keep in mind - this is my SIDE FIC, therefore it will not be updated often, only when I feel like it and have enough ideas to be put into words.**

 **But anyway... thank you for dropping by "Remember the Past - Neptune - Before the Bonds were Forged"!**


	2. Two Hearts Separated by Fate, Part I

**A/N: Hello again, my readers! Let's continue this, shall we?**

 **As I said before, this fic takes an episodic approach, as such some chapters - such as this one and the next - won't be a direct continuation of the prologue. And despite having "Neptune" as its protagonist, it will focus on someone else - two people, in fact.**

 **Why did I make it like this again? Please remember that I am no professional in terms of writing, while I aim to be one: so I have to write all sorts of scenarios to train all sorts of skills.**

 **The theme for this chapter and the next will be the Song Fic!**

 **I really, REALLY like Song Fics. And certainly, I would like to write them with proficiency as well. Criticize as you feel like it, I have no feelings that you can harm with mere words.**

 **That being said, the actual song will be used in the next chapter, so there will be so song lyrics used here yet.**

 **Now let's begin Chapter 1! "Two Hearts Separated by Fate, Part I"**

* * *

 **~Prelude~**

* * *

 _"Guh...!"_

A pair of cold blue eyes watched her opposition shrieked in pain as her large sword managed to find its way to plant its tip into its target's stomach.

 _"Is that all, Green Heart?"_

Purple Heart mocked with a bored tone as she stared down her victim, a green-haired woman clad in a revealing clothes that barely preserved her modesty, whose purple eyes were anguished from the pain.

 _"Not... yet!"_

Despite having her bare stomach impaled, the CPU of Leanbox - Green Heart - was clearly not down yet. She swiped her drill-like lance at the CPU of Planeptune.

The sword-wielding goddess barely changed her expression as she pulled out her blood-soaked sword from its victim and dodged the attack by simply widening their distance.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Green Heart was weakened by the injury and pain Purple Heart had caused.

 _"Give it up. This is my territory. Does your foolishness know no bounds?"_

The cold, threatening tone made Green Heart visibly flinch. However, in truth, it was merely a mask for Purple Heart's true feelings.

 _Give up already! I don't want to kill you!_

The Planeptune CPU had been caught off guard.

Purple Heart was holding back more than usual in the battle with the other goddesses, since the three of them didn't seem to be particularly tenacious today. It even ended earlier than usual.

She hadn't expected one of them to secretly follow and ambush her after the battle ended.

 _Damn it..._

The CPU couldn't afford to hold back this time, because this was Planeptune's airspace. If she let her guard down, then the citizens would be endangered.

Purple Heart took a glance at the city below her, before refocusing on her opponent.

 _"I am giving you one last chance to go away peacefully, Green Heart. An easy win will not leave a good impression for both of us, ain't it?"_

Green Heart gritted her teeth and threw her a glare, clearly insulted. Purple Heart responsed with a smirk.

 _Please... just go away!_

Silence filled the atmosphere between the goddesses for a moment.

Fortunately for the Planeptune CPU, her pleas were heard as Green Heart turned her back against her and flew away silently.

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

"Neptune, how long do you think you have kept me waiting?"

The purple-haired girl broke a sweat as a pair of green orbs stared her down in annoyance.

Catching her breath, Neptune examined the girl she had kept waiting.

It was a child-like, roughly 10 year old, brown-haired and green-eyed girl clad in grey-colored overalls and a blue coat that was honestly too large for her.

She was shorter than Neptune, and that said something about her size. The stickers and the pink cellphone on her outfit also made her look even more childish than she already was.

Of course, Neptune knew better than to comment on her appearance. Despite her young age, IF was one of the most talented agents in the Guild of her nation.

As IF's annoyed glare was drilling holes into her face, Neptune was grateful that she was adept at making excuses.

"I'm sorry, Iffy! I, uh, overslept!"

Neptune made a goofy smile while playfully bonked her own head, as if saying 'my bad'

IF sighed. "I should have known."

"Nepu! I take offense to that! I am not always late, you know!" Neptune pointed a finger at the young girl.

"Sure... you are only on time when there is pudding involved." IF rolled her eyes.

That, Neptune couldn't come up with a reply. However, she wasn't going down without a fight!

"Heheh, guilty as charged."

The young girl huffed. "Humph. Come on, let's go. I have asked the pilot to wait long enough."

"Oh? This Nep feels honored that you delayed the plane for my sake!" Neptune declared cheerfully.

"Don't flatter yourself."

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

Neptune was honestly amazed by the VIP services for Planeptune's Guild.

A stealth aircraft that flew over Mach speeds, with enough space inside it to house four rooms for private usage? She would honestly prefer this over flying in HDD.

Not to mention, the pudding.

 **The pudding service.**

"Celestia does exist... and it is right here..."

Neptune scooped a spoon full of pudding from her cup happily, ignoring the small agent of Guild sitting in front of her.

"So... Neptune, how is your body's condition?"

The CPU paused. The concern in IF's voice was so obvious that Neptune could almost taste it.

 _...Oh right._

Right now, she was not 'Purple Heart, the Console Patron Unit of Planeptune.'

Rather, she was 'Neptune, a talented agent of Guild with a classified illness that hinders her continued service.'

In all honesty, Neptune disliked doing this. She wanted to be herself for her citizens, and especially to the Guild members who fought for Planeptune's sake.

But if she ever wanted to enter other nations without much fuss, Neptune had no choice but to go undercover with her human identity.

Still, she would have liked it if Histoire didn't sign Neptune up as a sickly girl. It did give her excuse to be absent from Guild duties from time to time when Purple Heart had things to do, but...

 _Sorry that you have to worry over a lie, Iffy._

Since she had recently injured Green Heart, Leanbox was now vulnerable. If Black Heart or White Heart heard of that, they would attack the Land of Green Pastures for sure.

Purple Heart would be there, just in case. That was why she accompanied IF for her mission now, after all.

With that in mind, Neptune put on the brightest smile she could muster.

"I am fine, IF. Don't worry too much."

Neptune didn't use her "Iffy" nickname, just to show she was that serious.

"But I haven't seen you in six months. You made me worried, you know?"

Placated by her, IF flashed one of her rare, but adorable smiles. Seriously, could Neptune bring her home?

"Nah~ don't worry. I am just busy Nepping at home!" Neptune declared.

"You know, that doesn't explain anything." IF rolled her eyes, but kept her smile regardless.

"What about you, Iffy?" Neptune asked back. "Busy with missions?"

"You don't know the half of it." IF groaned.

 _Trust me, I know._

Neptune wanted to say that, but she kept her mouth shut with pudding.

"Thanks to the Console War, the Guild is at an all-time busy, you know? I have to infiltrate the other countries every other day to observe their internal affairs."

The CPU nearly cringed at the thought. IF was still a child, for Nep's sake. Talented or not, sending her for such missions was unethical.

 _More reason to stop the stupid war..._

IF continued. "Not that I minded much. It's for Planeptune's sake."

Neptune grinned. "Even though you are head over heels for Green Heart."

The small child's cheeks instantly turned red. Neptune snickered. She was still a child, alright.

"It, it's not like that! I only think that Lady Green Heart is cool... and beautiful... and elegant..." The young girl averted her eyes from Neptune's teasing eyes.

It was a shame, really. IF's idol was Green Heart of Leanbox, rather than the goddess of her own nation.

CPUs like Neptune were powered by Shares - faith, belief and hope placed in her being. As such, serving and governing the people of a nation were part of her obligation, lest she lost her source of power and became weaker.

IF's idol was Green Heart, so she couldn't supply Neptune with Shares. That was the true reason behind the child's enrollment in the Guild, after all.

She couldn't worship her land of birth with her heart.

So she wanted to grind her body instead.

That was the extent of her loyalty to Planeptune.

 _I am such a lucky goddess, am I?_

Still, Neptune couldn't allow any chance to tease her to slip by her fingers.

"Iffy, you would grow up into a stalker if you keep that habit." Neptune spoke in a mock-motherly tone.

"Sh, shut up!" IF huffed in embarrassment.

As the brown-haired girl turned her face away with a childish pout, Neptune laughed heartily as she scooped another spoonful of pudding.

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

Neptune was many things, but she was not blind to the beauties of nature.

When the stealth jetplane that she and IF had attended in landed on a dense forest in the east of Hero City, one of Leanbox's main cities, Neptune felt shaken.

She sadly had to say good bye to the pudding service in the plane, but the refreshing atmosphere she received in exchange almost made her feel jealous to Green Heart's nation.

It was not that Planeptune had no forest - Virtua Forest came into mind - but it was the clear, afternoon sky and the fresh air that felt really good for Neptune.

Her nation was called Land of Purple Progress for a good reason; the cities were technologically advanced and the landmass were modified to built several attraction spots.

However, that resulted in various forms of pollutions that Neptune couldn't be bothered to remember. The thing was, those things didn't exist here.

And, there was just something about nature that made them irresistible for those who could appreciate their charm. The Land of Green Pastures were all about exactly that.

Even though she could only see trees as far as her eyes could take her, it was more comfortable than she would like to admit.

 _Although monsters may be roaming around..._

Gamindustri was truly a fantastic world. Apart from humans and goddesses, the world was also inhabited by viral monsters that seemed to spawn out of thin air outside of the nations.

Monsters came in all shapes, sizes, and strengths; from the cutesy and barely threatening Dogoos to the mighty Ancient Dragon. CPUs like Neptune were often tasked to hunt down and exterminate them from time to time for the sake of security or convenience.

No one knew where they came from, although it's theorized by the past CPUs that they were born from curses; hence why they only spawned outside the cities. The blessings of the goddesses protected the human civilization from monster spawn.

Now that she was in the middle of nowhere, she had to keep her guard.

Neptune closed her eyes and opened her palm, preparing to materialize her signature weapon from the stored data in her hyperspace.

Her trusty katana.

As the familiar weight of the blade and its sheath suddenly weighed on her hand, Neptune smiled as she quickly drew her sword iaijutsu style and made several rapid test swings in a blink of an eye.

 _It's been a while since I used this form to fight..._

Finishing her test run by perfectly sheathing her blade back to her sheath, Neptune grinned in satisfaction seeing that her skills hadn't dulled in the slightest.

Ahead of her by a few meters, IF only watched Neptune with a small smile.

The child didn't ask why Neptune was doing that; after all, IF was under the impression that Neptune was out of practice due to illness, after all.

"The riverbank should be to the east... Let's go, Neptune!"

Seeing as Neptune had finished her short practice, IF turned around and walked to the direction that the small compass in her hand directed.

Not particularly minding that a child that didn't even reach her shoulders in terms of size was ordering her around, Neptune immediately dematerialized her weapon and saluted at IF.

"Aye aye, captain!"

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

Leanbox was unique when compared to the other nations in Gamindustri.

For one, the nation was separated from the other three by a small sea, and thus entering its territory through land transportation was impossible.

Also, there was a large lake in the center of the continent, which became the headwater for three large rivers that went across Leanbox's landmass.

Due to the strategic position of these rivers, transportation to the capital of Leanbox from the other cities largely used ferry ships to take advantage of the natural waterway.

The ship Neptune and IF were on was large enough to house about 7 x 10 cars and some motorbikes in its deck. Meanwhile, people who didn't use a vehicle were in their own waiting room with windows in the hull below.

It was surprisingly crowded; it was possible that there were 80 people in the hull. If not for the abundant air conditioners, the room would be very hot.

The two Planeptune agents took the spot in the corner of the room, sitting down and leaning against the wall to rest their legs from the walk they took to get here.

Not that Neptune really needed it; being a goddess did wonders for your stamina. But she was supposed to be sickly.

"Nepu... I am tired."

"Hang on, ok? We are still a few hours away from the capital."

IF made a helpless smile as she produced a handkerchief out of her own hyperspace, before extending it toward Neptune.

"Here. You must be sweaty."

Neptune felt the guilt in her heart was eating away her conscience, but she steeled her resolve and shook her head.

"Nah! I don't need that. I just need a few gulps of energy drink!"

The CPU instantly produced a bottle with a "+" logo - that she had prepared for times like these - and drunk three gulps from it.

"Ah... I see."

IF looked relieved and dematerialized her handkerchief. Mentally sighing at that, Neptune did the same with her drink.

 _I really should try to divert her attention from me..._

Thinking quickly, Neptune searched for a topic that could keep IF's attention occupied.

 _Oh yeah!_

"What are you gonna do in the capital, anyway?"

It was a veiled 'what is your mission for this visit to Leanbox?'

It had become Neptune's habit to carefully word her sentences in a spy-like way, especially when she was in other countries. IF immediately understood this, as her expression became serious.

"More of the same, actually. Although I have a small business to take care of..." IF drawled at that point.

'More of the same' meant that IF was on another information gathering. But 'small business' made Neptune raise her brows.

It meant 'personal business.'

"Small business? Trouble?" Neptune was a bit concerned.

Personal business was never a good thing when you were an espionage. But this was IF; she might mean buying the newest Leanbox cellphone to add to her collection.

The child shrugged and gave a grin. "Not really."

"Are you sure?" Neptune pressed a bit more.

IF gave a thumbs up. "Positive."

Neptune decided to let it go at that point. Maybe it really was the phone.

"If you say so... but remember, you can talk to me about anything, Iffy."

"I'll hold you on to that, Nep."

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

If the areas outside of Leanbox's cities were mostly green befitting the nation's title, the capital itself were actually similar to Planeptune. There were large skyscrapers here and there; highways and other man-made structures were abundant.

Upon arriving in the capital, the sky had been dyed orange. Neptune honestly wanted to walk to IF's safehouse to experience Leanbox's city life, but the worrywart had actually called someone over.

Now, they were inside an undercover Planeptunian agent's car, whose name was "Jade."

Neptune didn't recognize him, but IF knew the man from the Guild.

"So... how was your trip to Leanbox's capital, Miss IF and Miss Neptune? I hope you didn't encounter any hardship."

He asked politely while throwing a glance at Neptune and IF on the passenger's seats.

Jade seemed to be a nice person, but the way he spoke was too formal for her liking; her Nep senses were allergic toward such things.

 _He also knows me..._

"You know my name? Am I that awesome?" Neptune asked.

"Certainly." Jade answered unhesitatingly. "Discounting the new agents, there is no one in the Guild whom hasn't heard of both of your achievements, individually or as partners."

IF crossed her arms with a sigh. "Don't polish her ego, Jade. She is way more narcissistic than the rumors made her out to be."

"Nepu!" Neptune put her hand in her chest, simulating a hurt reaction. "I am hurt, Iffy. How could you say that to me?"

"Judging from the fact that you have a name similar to our country, add in the way you used your name, I suppose Miss IF's assessment is correct." Jade chuckled.

Neptune's mouth gaped. That was straight-up savagery, she had nothing to say against that. She had to give it to the man.

 _I was right about him! I think I don't like this guy!_

Her ego bruised, Neptune pouted and turned her sights to the window.

IF snickered at this, but she continued. "Jade, you have been taking care of my safehouse, right?"

"Indeed that I have. It's not something to be thanked for, Miss."

"I owe you regardless. How much was the renting and cleaning cost?"

"Ah," Jade's smile was clear from the rearview mirror. "How about we count it as a single favor?"

"You always do that!" IF groaned. "You said you will add it to 'my list of favors' but you don't actually have one!"

"Consider my honor, Miss IF." Jade laughed again. "I don't really like demanding debts from a child. I'll save it up until you are older."

Neptune barely stifled her laughter. On second thought, she might actually like this guy.

"Grr..." IF's growl sounded like a monster's. "Fine! I'll make sure I will repay all those thirteen favors in a single day when I am 20!"

Jade merely kept his smug smile as it was IF's turn to pout and turn away to the window.

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

The rest of the car trip was filled by chatters about how Jade's undercover life had been, which was actually quite amusing as this man was apparently working as a Guild member in Leanbox. It was funny how he, a member of Planeptune's Guild, had to enter another for the sake of appearances.

Neptune noticed that by the time the car stopped, the sun had gone beyond the horizon and there was a three-story apartment to their right.

"Here we are, Ladies."

The buildings around, including the apartment looked fairly mundane and run-down when compared to most other buildings Neptune had seen throughout Leanbox's capital. The light poles that were supposed to enlighten the night were few and far in-between.

 _IF is living in place like this? Alone?_

The very thought made Neptune worry for the child's life outside her nation.

"Thanks for the ride, Jade." IF said as she exited the car first. Neptune quickly followed suit.

The man smiled. "It's my pleasure. Now then, please excuse me."

The car drove further ahead, disappearing into the night.

IF paid no attention to the car and tugged Neptune's sleeve. "Come on, outside is cold."

The two Planeptune agents climbed the stairs of the building to reach IF's room, which was the tenth one in the second floor.

Neptune was disturbed - there was no security or even reception. This apartment looked as shady and gloomy as Lastation, for Nep's sake. It didn't seem safe.

"Uhh, Iffy? Do you really live here?" Neptune asked hesitatingly.

"Hmm? Yes I do. What's wrong with it?" IF glanced at her, as if Neptune was asking a weird question.

"Can I say, like everything? This place looks like a gangster turf!"

"Well, it kinda is." IF raised her eyebrows. "This apartment is owned by some group of thugs. They will allow you to rent one of the rooms if you pay every month."

Neptune didn't believe her ears. "And you chose to live here?"

IF shrugged. "It's cheaper. Plus I have demonstrated that messing with the Wind Waker of Gamindustri is not good for your health, so they kinda leave me alone."

Neptune was sure she broke a sweatdrop. Damn, IF was one Nep of a kid.

IF smiled. "Nobody will bother us tonight, Neptune."

The Planeptune CPU nearly had a heartattack.

 _Did she just say...?_

IF surely didn't mean that. She was still a kid. Yep. It was certainly an innocent mistake made by an innocent kid because she was still innocent.

Neptune made a nervous laugh. "Uhhh... okay. Yes, sure."

The child didn't pay attention to Neptune as she produced a key - a normal, old-fashioned one - and opened the room.

IF's room was exactly as Neptune imagined it would be. Immediately as one entered the room, one could see a door to the right, likely leading to the bathroom.

As Neptune went further inside, the room was minimalist - there was no window, the walls were dull grey, and the only furnitures were a bed on the farthest corner of the room, a table with a traditional PC set next to the bed, a chair, a cupboard located at the corner diametrically opposite of the bed, and a small fridge at the other corner of the room.

It was such an old-fashioned room that Neptune couldn't recall the last time she saw a room like this.

IF turned to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. This is all I can offer to you."

Neptune was almost amazed - IF lived in this goddess-forsaken place for Nep knew how long during missions, and this child could STILL have the nerve to worry about her? Neptune almost wanted to bonk the kid in the head.

"So long as there is something comfy, I can rest anywhere!" It was at these moments that Neptune was grateful that she could sleep very easily.

"Good." IF went back toward the door. "I'll be going to buy us some groceries. You stay here, ok?"

"Nepu!?" Neptune was surprised. "You are going alone? Can't I go with you?"

"There is no need. The less chore you have to do, the better, anyway."

Neptune had no word to say to that as IF closed the door and left.

She let out a sigh as the purple-haired girl threw herself to the bed - which was unsurprisingly quite hard.

Although today was not physically tiring, Neptune was accumulating the stressful status ailments for having to act like a sick girl all day.

 _Histy... I'll have you buy me a thousand cup of pudding for this..._

Did she have to keep her act up? IF was a good kid and friend, if Neptune asked the kid to hide her true identity she would likely listen... but for some reason, Neptune couldn't be sure about that.

Neptune never knew how IF saw Purple Heart, after all. And she didn't know how the kid would react if the friend she had been working with all this time was actually the goddess of her nation.

 _Nepped, that's for sure._

"...Hmm?"

Something caught Neptune's attention.

There was a small envelope on the chair in front of the PC table.

 _Who put that there? IF wouldn't sit on anything she would read._

Her curiousity piqued, Neptune leaped from the bed and immediately snatched the envelope.

Opening it carefully instead of tearing the cover off, Neptune inserted her hand into the envelope, feeling what was inside it.

There were two small plastic cards.

Curious, Neptune pulled them out.

"...Nepu?"

The two cards were identical, on it were written '5pb. Concert! August 19 20XX, Leanbox Square, 20.00 P.M.'

It was accompanied by the picture of a teenage girl, probably 3 or 4 years older than IF, with long blue hair and pink eyes. She wore a black, one piece dress with magenta designs; complemented with a pair of black detached sleeves and boots that matched her dress.

"Hmm... are these tickets for 5pb. concert?"

5pb. was the most famous idol in all of Leanbox; even Neptune had heard of her name. The reason the idol was popular was not lost to her; her powerful voice and singing ability complemented with her notably young age and cute appearance made for a great combo.

 _The question is... why IF has these?_

Neptune smiled.

So many thoughts crossed Neptune's head; she was so going to interrogate IF when she came back.

* * *

 **~Postlude~**

* * *

 **That was long. Hope I didn't disappoint! Leave your thoughts in the reviews~**

 **IF's child appearance is modelled after her Ultradimension self in HDN Victory, while 5pb.'s teenage look is modelled after her appearance in the cover of Nao's Project: Prismatic Infinity Carat. I hope you find it easy to imagine a teen 5pb.: I couldn't find any picture of her being portrayed as anything younger than she is in the games, so I have to rely more on description and less the pics.**

 **And for those who are curious, yes - the Two Hearts in the title refer to the young IF and 5pb.; I don't personally like pairing anyone in Neptunia with anyone else, but this is for the sake of story.**

 **Don't think that their younger age means the two can't be shipped; as far as we are concerned, IF's preference for lesbian relationship has surfaced since she was a TODDLER.**

 **...Well, it was Ultradimension IF, but still.**

 **Also, Jade is not an OC: he is an NPC from the Superdimension continuity/Rebirth 1. I just made a Hyperdimension version of him right here.**

 **Anyways that's all. I hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time~**

 **Thank you for following the development of "Remember the Past - Neptune"!**


	3. Two Hearts Separated by Fate, Part II

**A/N: Hello again, my readers. Been waiting?**

 **Humph. August has passed, and yet I didn't manage to reach** **Lyrica's performance that I really wanted to write** **yet** **…** **even with two whole chapters.**

 **I really underestimated things a lot, do I? Well, you can complain to me, I don't like my tendency to break my own statements and expectations as well.**

 **But well, I am not here to complain about my own mistake, I am here to entertain you with my fanfics. Let's begin, "** **Two Hearts Separated by Fate, Part II."**

* * *

 **~Prelude~**

* * *

 _"So! Iffy, what is the meaning of this?"_

 _"You make it sound like I did something bad..."_

Neptune grinned like a maniac as she pointed her finger to the 5pb. tickets on her hand in front of IF.

 _"The Wind Walker of Gamindustri. A secret agent of Planeptune. Secretly slacking off in her mission to watch idol concerts!"_

The undercover CPU laughed at the idea.

There was nothing actually wrong with that, of course. Despite being the goddess of Planeptune, she didn't really mind if some people took it easy in their jobs - because she did that a lot - but it was IF that made it funny.

IF always struck her as the stiff, no-nonsense girl who was way too mature for her age, whose childlike qualities only consisted of innocence of the lewder things in life, and fixation over cellphones.

It relieved Neptune somewhat to know that IF had more things that were more indicative of her age, but the image of IF happily cheering for her favorite idol in a middle of concert was way too much for Neptune to handle.

What was more amusing, was that the girl before her would not admit it.

 _"Like I said... it's not slacking off! I am watching 5pb.'s concerts to see whether they are successful or not! She is influencing Leanbox's Shares too, you know!"_

IF huffed and crossed her arms, her cheeks red. Neptune snickered - did IF think that would fool the Nep?

 _"You can go to Leanbox Square and watch it on large screen, you know. You don't need to spend money over actual tickets! VIP ones at that!"_

It was true. 5pb. concerts were often broadcast, because they helped Leanbox's Shares, although she had no idea what the idol thought about that exploitation.

 _I am sure that violates her right or two. But well, what do I know about laws?_

IF's face at that moment was the very picture of a deer in the headlights. She was aware that she had made the wrong excuse.

Sighing in defeat, IF finally gave in.

 _"Fine... I am slacking off my mission... I asked Jade to buy me two VIP concert tickets for you and me to have some fun..."_

 _"Hum~ so you finally admit it. Don't worry IF, I am not married to our job, either."_

The CPU made a reassuring smile. IF clearly wanted no one except for Neptune and Jade to know that she had this kind of secret, so Neptune would keep her mouth shut about this.

 _"I am surprised that you like this kind of thing, though. I never took you for the type who would enjoy concerts."_

Neptune muttered as she put the two ticket cards on the table with PC.

 _"Who do you think I am? I have my preferences too you know. Plus, 5pb. is a far cry from the small-timers in our country. Why should I miss a performance that is actually good?"_

IF crossed her arms as she spoke quickly to defend herself, but Neptune only grinned.

She just got extra teasing materials that came out of IF's own mouth, after all.

 _"Oh, what is this, Iffy? You have a thing or two for this idol?"_

Neptune asked with a teasing tone. At this however, IF facepalmed.

 _"Neptune, please shut your mouth unless you don't want your share of pudding tonight."_

Neptune pouted at that threat, but she supposed she had had enough treat for tonight.

 _"Well, it's for tomorrow night, right? Thank you for inviting me, Iffy. You could have told me though."_

She was grateful, Neptune admitted. The CPU of Planeptune liked surprises.

At those words, IF smiled a bit as her green eyes turned to Neptune.

 _"I thought you could use a surprise. I imagine your everyday life is boring, so I figured this will be a nice change of pace for you."_

The undercover CPU frowned internally. Again with the overly considerate treatment?

Neptune kept her outward smile, though. No need to act like she was ungrateful when she was anything but.

 _"You are too nice, Iffy."_

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

"Hmm~"

Neptune hummed in good mood.

The sleepover last night was nice. The bed wasn't that comfy, but it was large enough for her and IF.

The kid slept like a rock and didn't move at all. It made it easier for Neptune, who was used to sleeping alone, to descend to the world of dreams.

Waking up was also not difficult; Neptune was used to Histy's vicious and rude awakening. Being awakened by IF was nothing painful in comparison.

They both took quick showers - which Neptune didn't really enjoy - but at least she got to clean herself. Plus, teasing IF about taking a shower together was nice, although it almost resulted in her getting a soapbar to the face.

The best part of this morning was now though; they were now strolling to Leanbox's more urban areas to look for a restaurant for breakfast.

IF had insisted that she could eat canned foods, but Neptune would not have that. There was no way canned foods would help IF grow up. But there was nothing to cook, so they went out.

So now, the child was walking ahead of her to lead their way - Neptune was not familiar with this city, after all.

"Hey, after breakfast, what are we gonna do to pass the day?" Neptune asked.

There was no way they would visit the Leanbox Square in the center of the city this early, that was for sure.

"Hmm..."

IF put a finger under her chin, thinking.

"We could go shopping. I heard the latest Leanbox cellphone can take a beating from Metal Dogoos. I like the sound of that!" IF said excitedly.

"Nepu?" Neptune raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that over the top? Are you abusing your cellphones, Iffy?"

"No way!" IF yelled, turning her head. "It's just I don't want my phones to be broken. I prefer indestructibility over functionality."

 _Your fixation to your cellphones is something else..._

Neptune broke a sweatdrop. How many cellphones did IF have by now? Pretty sure she had at least three.

"What about you, Nep?" IF asked back. "Since we are going shopping, you should think of something to buy too."

"Of course I will-"

"OTHER than pudding." IF cut her off.

Neptune deflated. "Oww. Don't interrupt me, Iffy."

Even though she didn't see her face, Neptune just knew that IF rolled her eyes. "I already know that. So what else do you want to buy?"

The CPU thought about that for a moment. Compared to Lastation and Lowee, Neptune had rarely visited Leanbox. Which meant she should buy something useful.

"I am going to stock up my video game collection!" Neptune declared.

IF chuckled. "Well, it's not often we can visit the capital. Might as well buy a few games."

 _You mean, 'it's not often we go to Leanbox.'_

The undercover CPU was honestly impressed at how IF managed to keep her speech 'spy-like' even though they were by themselves. It surely was out of habit.

Still, Neptune didn't need to comment on that. "But before that, we have to eat something first! Where are we going now?"

"Since you insist that we eat something healthy, I know just the right place for us."

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

After walking for about half an hour, the two Planeptunian agents finally entered the more urban areas of Leanbox.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, the number of food houses that were open early in the morning was not many. That made looking for a place to buy food difficult.

Fortunately for the two hungry agents, the place they visited, 'Begetarian House' was open very early.

Neptune groaned internally. When she said healthy food, she didn't expect IF to bring them to an entirely vegetarian restaurant. She didn't know much about what they serve.

 _I'll just have to grin and bear it..._

As Neptune and IF took their seats surrounding a circular table outside of the actual foodhouse, a waitress quickly came out from inside with a pen slipped behind her left ear, as well as a small note and the menu list on her right hand.

The waitress was roughly twice IF's age, and had a fair skin and long blonde hair that she tied up in a ponytail. She also wore a standard French maid uniform.

"How can I help you?" The waitress asked.

IF smiled. "I will have my usual order." The child turned to Neptune. "What do you want, Neptune?"

Neptune raised a brow. The usual? Was IF a regular in this restaurant? That meant contrary to what she thought, the kid probably ate quite healithily in her missions.

The CPU pointed to the menu list. "Can I see that?"

"Please help yourself." The waitress smiled as she handed the menu.

As the goddess scanned over the menu list, something caught Neptune's interest.

"I will have this!"

The purple-haired girl then pointed to the text 'Pizza a la Vegan'

The waitress took note of their orders. "The drinks?"

IF shrugged. "Hot milk."

"Hot chocolate!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Order received." The waitress smiled and took back the menu, folding it. "Please wait for a few minutes."

As the waitress left, Neptune turned her gaze to IF.

"Hey, Iffy. Are you a regular here?" Neptune leaned her arms and cupped her head as she asked.

"Hmm?" IF hummed as she took out a green colored cellphone - different than her usual - and flipped it open. "Yes. Is it strange?"

"Not really. But I thought you were eating canned foods all the time!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Just how do you come up with that thought?" IF sighed. "Geez, I already have a friend who tells me to eat something healthy all the time. I don't need two of them."

"Eh?" Neptune became curious. "You have a babysitter?"

"She is not babysitting me!" The child agent growled. "But yeah, Compa always gets nosy when it is about my health. It's annoying."

Neptune made sure to mark the name in her head. 'Compa' sounded like a normal name for a girl, and judging from the way IF called her a childhood friend, this girl was probably around IF's age too.

 _I am not on your side though, Iffy~_

The undercover CPU smiled in mischief. "Aw, come on Iffy. You actually enjoyed the attention, right?"

IF palmed her face, before sighing again. "I can take care of my own body, thank you very much. I only need someone like you to watch my back."

The CPU widened her eyes a bit. Did IF just stealthily appreciate her?

 _That was quite... Tsundere-ish?_

Neptune smiled sheepishly. She didn't expect IF to admit that out of the blue. Still, a Nep's topic couldn't be diverted!

"Nepu... you are cold. Colder than Lowee's climate. How did you gain any friend like that, Iffy?" Neptune made a false pout.

"I am not even going to answer that." IF rolled her eyes.

Their conversation came to a stop just as the restaurant's door was open and the same waitress from before returned, with a tray on each hand.

"Here is your orders." The waitress smiled. "Please, call me if you want anothe order."

As the waitress put their foods and drinks in front of them and left, Neptune hummed in delight as she examined the simple, yet delicious-looking pizza with parmesan cheese, garlic, tons of sauteed veggies, and tomato sauce.

 _I am going to Nep you until nothing is left..._

She didn't immediately inhale the pizzas though, Neptune was rather curious at what IF ordered.

As soon as she took a glane though, Neptune frowned in disappointment.

 _Seriously?_

It was a simple-looking noodle soup and admittedly numerous vegetables drowning in it. But if it was just noodles, they could have made some from the cans.

Annoyed, Neptune voiced her thoughts.

"Iffy, if you are just going to buy noodles, why do we even go out?" Neptune practically fumed out.

IF however, only smiled. "Do you think this is just ordinary noodles? About half of these are made from eggplants you know."

Chills ran down Neptune's spine.

"Eh?" Was all Neptune could utter.

"Here, look closely." IF pushed the bowl a bit to Neptune's direction.

"No!" Neptune screamed, causing IF to jump on her seat.

The undercover CPU backed away in horror - as much as she could while on a chair anyway - and put both her hands between her and the bowl of eggplant noodles frantically.

"I don't want THAT anywhere near me!" Neptune quivered.

"Huh?" IF raised an eyebrow. "You don't like eggplants?"

"I REFUSE to believe that eggplants are food!" Neptune corrected loudly.

For a moment IF's mouth gaped in surprise, clearly not expecting Neptune to react this way. However, Neptune didn't miss it when the kid's expression changed into a smirk.

 _Dear Celestia, please don't let her think what I think!_

Unfortunately, it seemed that IF **was** thinking what Neptune was thinking. The brown-haired girl quickly took her chopsticks and skillfully wrapped some noodles into a ball, before lifting it to her mouth level.

"Well~" IF's smile was practically radiating with malice. "Neptune, do you want some?"

IF rose from her seat to try and brought the noodles closer to Neptune. "It won't bite!"

The undercover CPU's heartbeat was racing. She had to avoid that no matter what!

Neptune instantly leaped high from her seat and performed a back-flip to escape IF's reach, surprising the smaller girl.

"Huh!?" IF gasped.

"You won't take me alive!" Neptune declared in haste.

As soon as Neptune landed on her feet, she lifted the chair she just sat on with both of her hands into the air, poising it to strike.

"Put that down this instant!" Neptune threatened.

"Wait, what?!" IF's expression was perplexed for a moment, but she recovered. "No, YOU should put down that chair right now!"

"Not until you put that away from me first!"

"What!? Come on Nep, this is just a food!"

"An EGGPLANT! Not a food!"

Seemingly unable to decide whether she wanted to be amazed or ridiculed, IF sighed and gave in first, as she sat back on her chair and ate the noodle ball on her chopsticks.

Neptune slowly put her chair back on the ground. However, she was still on guard as she moved to sit again - the eggplant was still in close vicinity.

Seeing her behavior, IF stared at her like Neptune had two heads.

"Are you really THAT afraid of eggplants?"

"Me and eggplants go way back. They are my mortal enemy."

IF rolled her eyes as she sighed again. "You learn something new everyday."

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

"Nepu... that was scary, Iffy. Don't do that again, please?"

Neptune practically begged that as the two walked away from the restaurant, afer finishing their food and paying the bills.

She couldn't believe that Iffy liked that abominable excuse of a food - and even claimed it was healthy!

Next to her, IF shrugged. "I still can't believe anyone could fear eggplants that much."

"This world is a big place and it's filled with horrific abominations and terror beyond our understanding! Eggplants are just one of them, Iffy. Just one!" Neptune exclaimed.

The undercover CPU was sure that IF had no idea of the scale of horror she was talking about.

IF rolled her eyes, but her eyes were apologetic. "Now you are just talking nonsense. Well, I apologize that I scared you with the eggplants. I have no idea you have such a strange phobia."

Neptune smiled at that. "So long as you don't do it again. Come on Iffy, let's go shopping!"

Apparently amused at how quick she could change mood, IF chuckled. "Sure. Let's look what games we can get here."

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

If there was anything that the four nations had in common, it was how integrated video games were in their respective cultures.

Everyone, from the youngest kids to the oldest gramps, loved to play video games. Not even the goddesses themselves and the people who worked directly with them were exempt from this rule; Neptune herself loved to waste away playing games in her room all day.

The ones who disliked games could be considered a minority, although those minority didn't exactly number a few, either. There were people who hated the very concept of video games as well, seeing as it was one of the primary causes of the Console Wars.

It was not wrong, Neptune supposed. But she would like to avoid labelling video games as "bad" just because it was one of the factors of conflict.

Video games were fun. They brought you enjoyment. For some, it might be the graphics. For some, it might be the gameplay. For some, it might be the story. For some, it might be the satisfaction of completion. For some, it might be a way to compete with others.

If truly was bad, how did it become so integrated into the society and culture? Surely CPUs and Oracles of the past wouldn't make video games legal?

 _After all, video games had been around since..._

Wait. Since when?

Neptune couldn't even recall when the first video game was invented; as far as she could remember, video games were already a thing when she was born.

It had been around since before she was born, before Uranus - her predecessor - was born, and perhaps even further before that.

 _Perhaps Histy would know..._

Neptune couldn't careless about the when though. The important thing was, video games were fun. No, games in general were fun.

Which was why, the colorful deck of cards hanging on the wall of the gameshop she and IF were in caught her interest.

The gameshop they were visiting was not one of the fancy ones like the ones near Planeptune's Basilicom; this one, named "Little Chest Treasure" was rather small, set within the ground floor of a mall not too far from the "Begetarian House" restaurant.

In spite of that though, the single room that the store had were full of all sorts of games. The walls were practically covered in them, and there were three sets of tables with some space in-between, all with disks of the newest games arranged neatly on top of them.

Perhaps the only reason why the shop wasn't crowded was because it was early in the morning.

"Iffy, do you know how to play Uni?"

Neptune absentmindedly asked the child agent behind her, no doubt looking around for games of her own.

Behind her, IF answered. "Uni? You mean, the famous Leanbox card game?"

"Yep."

Neptune turned around to see IF, who put her finger under her chin.

"I don't really know. Haven't played them before." IF shrugged.

"Wanna buy them?" Neptune pointed to the deck hanging behind her.

"Sure, why not? Could use them when we are bored." IF said casually as she turned and refocused her attention back to something.

Curious about what IF might be looking at, Neptune took a deck of Uni and strolled next to IF, whose eyes were locked onto a game on the table.

It was Hello 4.

Neptune raised a brow. IF wanted to buy this game? Did that mean she already had Hello 1, 2, and 3? Or was it like Lastation's Quiet Hell, where one game had nothing to do with the rest?

Before she could even ask, IF had already taken the Hello game, and moved on to the next table.

Neptune shrugged and turned back to the wall of games. She supposed she would look for games on her own.

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

"Thank you for dropping by Little Chest!"

The storekeeper waved at the two Planeptunian agents as they left. Neptune returned the gesture, although the child next to her didn't even look back to the store as the two of them walked through the mall's corridor.

IF was too excited for something else.

"Now that's taken care of, let's get some cellphones!" The child agent half-spoke, half-squealed.

Neptune laughed nervously as she just nodded, not knowing what to say. She was not quite used to seeing IF being energetic or openly excited about something. She did knew IF's cellphone syndrome, but Neptune didn't deal with that on regular basis.

 _Hmm... is this what people feel when I am gushing about pud- huh?_

Her train of thought was cut short as she realized IF was not walking beside her.

"Eh?"

As Neptune turned around, she noticed that IF froze in place a few steps behind her, her expression the very picture of someone in a state of shock. Her mouth gaped, and her green orbs were wider than ever before.

Seeing the uncharacteristic expression, Neptune's concern immediately kicked in.

"Iffy? What's wrong?" Neptune said quickly.

IF was unresponsive for several moments, but then her mouth moved slightly.

"Lyrica...?"

As IF spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper, Neptune became confused. Lyrica? Was that a word?

Just as Neptune was about to brainstorm through her already questionable range of vocabulary though, another voice interrupted her thoughts from behind.

"...IF?"

Startled, Neptune made a 180 degree turn, only to find a girl with a weird attire a few meters ahead of her.

The girl seemed to be around Neptune's own biological age, 12 or 13 year old. She had long blue hair with a dark witch hat on top of her head, but she wore a white overcoat that seemed to be too long for her. To make it even weirder, underneath her coat she seemed to wear a brown uniform with red tie and a skirt.

Neptune quickly took notice that the girl was just as perplexed as IF was, if not more so; her cheeks were bright pink, and her magenta eyes looked like it was about to pop out of her sockets, and they had... weird patterns?

Since when pupils could form wavelength shapes?

"Wh, why are you here?"

The blue-haired girl spoke in an embarrassed, squeaky voice. Neptune raised a brow at that.

 _Was she talking to IF?_

Neptune stayed silent, but her question was answered as soon as the child behind her spoke.

"...Weren't you the one who wanted to invite me?"

IF replied with a tone that Neptune never heard from her before.

Reflexively, Neptune glanced back at IF. The child's gaze were harsh, and the contempt in her expression almost made Neptune shiver.

Neptune had seen IF in a bad day before, but it seemed like nothing compared to what she was seeing now. The CPU was not comfortable with that, to say the least.

 _...Why?_

What could cause IF to react like that? Who was this blue-haired girl?

Unconsciously, Neptune turned to the girl in question again.

The blue-haired girl flinched from IF's tone and recovered a bit from her shock, but to Neptune she still seemed to be in the verge of mental breakdown.

"Sorry... but I was afraid that you wouldn't come." The girl answered quietly.

"I don't want to go, if I am being honest." IF sighed. "So, why don't we make this quick, Lyrica?"

Neptune was taken aback. Was this still IF? She was not the most polite child the CPU knew, but she was never this confrontational either.

"Wait, wait, Iffy. What is going on here? Who is this witch girl?" Neptune turned to IF, pointing at the girl in question.

IF gave her a look that seemed to ask 'are you serious?' before she spoke.

"What, you can't tell?" IF stared at Neptune in the eyes. "You may be narcissistic, but I know you are not dumb."

Neptune frowned a bit at the harsh words IF used, but she tried to recall. Had she ever met someone like this?

 _Hmm, witch cosplay is something I would definitely remember, so no..._

She had to use other elements on this girl to recall.

 _The blue hair and the magenta eyes seem familiar though... where have I seen that before?_

Neptune put a finger under her chin. She was pretty sure that she saw that somewhere before...

...

...

Oh.

"OOOHHHHH! YOU ARE 5PB.!"

Inadvertently, Neptune shouted the discovery in her head. She probably shouldn't, but why would it matter?

 _So_ _IF_ _is_ _n't just 5pb.'s fan, but she actually kn_ _o_ _w_ _s_ _the idol? This_ _is_ _a big news!_

However, in front of her, IF and 5pb.'s expressions into ones of horror, prompting Neptune to raise a brow in confusion. Why were they horrified?

"Idiot! Why did you say it out loud!?" IF glared at her.

"Why?" Neptune tilted her head to express her confusion. "Is that bad?"

"Eh, 5pb...?"

"5pb. is here?!"

All of a sudden, the attention of passer-bys around were centered at them. It didn't take long for Neptune to realize her mistake.

5pb. was the most famous idol singer in Leanbox. No matter where you went, it was likely there were dozens of people who were her fans.

Most of whom were not afraid to swarm them like bullet hell games.

"Uh... oops?" Neptune stuck her tongue out while playfully bonking her own head.

IF facepalmed. Meanwhile, 5pb.'s face became pale.

"Good job, Neptune. Now getting away will be difficult." IF congratulated with a sarcastic tone.

"...Ah! I remember! I still have that!"

However 5pb. didn't seem to agree, as she seemed to recall something, and suddenly produced something from her hyperspace.

It was a metallic box with a control panel, resembling an oven.

"...Is that an oven?" Neptune questioned.

"Yes! To be exact, this is a microwave oven." 5pb. held it on both of her arms in front of her.

"Microwave Smokescreen: MAGES Model Version 7!"

5pb. shouted something that seemed to be the model of the machine, before she opened the oven and pressed a button on its control panel.

True to its namesake, the microwave instantly filled the atmosphere with dark smoke - much to Neptune's surprise.

"Nepu!? Smokescreen!" Neptune cheered in wonder.

"So your cousin actually built something useful this time around..." IF chuckled a bit at something. What was it, Neptune didn't know.

However, all of a sudden, the microwave made a very loud, piercing mechanical noise that prompted Neptune and IF to cover their ears.

"Ugh!"

"What is this noise?!"

Meanwhile, although rather obscured by the smoke from her oven, 5pb. seemed to be unfazed by the noise; up until-

"What-"

Electricity sparked from the oven, and it electrocuted 5pb. who was holding the machine. The blue haired girl literally jolted in surprise by the shock, before she dropped the still smoking oven and collapsed backwards like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Lyrica!"

Alarmed, IF shouted the unfamiliar word again while quickly running toward the idol with a speed befitting her nickname. In a blink of an eye, the Wind Walker managed to catch 5pb. in her hands before the latter hit the ground.

Neptune quickly approached the two of them. "Iffy! Are you okay? How is she?"

The undercover CPU didn't need an answer. 5pb.'s eyes were closed, and her body was limp. However, she was still breathing, meaning she was only unconscious.

"She fainted. Probably from the oven's electric shock." Neptune made an analysis quickly.

"Tch, so much for actually building something useful!" IF growled in annoyance.

"A-anyway, we should get outta here!"

"And whose fault do you think it is, Nep!?"

"Fine! I'll carry her!"

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

"Phew! That was close!"

Thanks to the Microwave Smokescreen, their escape was smooth. Although some of 5pb.'s fans there turned out to be members of Leanbox's Guild and were not fazed by the smokescreen, Neptune and IF were able to escape them with 5pb..

They had to get as far away from the mall as possible, however - now they were back on IF's safehouse.

After Neptune removed the idol's overcoat and hat aside, she gently put 5pb.'s still unconscious body on IF's bed while she turned to the room's owner.

"Does anyone manage to follow us?" Neptune asked. They couldn't afford anyone to find this safehouse.

"No, I am positive no one doesn't." IF closed the door to her room.

"Well..." Neptune tried to lighten the mood. "There goes our plan to spend the day, eh?"

"You are telling me." IF chuckled. "Well, I am going to call Compa. Lyrica needs healing injection since she is unconscious, so I'll be asking for her instructions."

As IF produced her phone from her pocket to call her friend, Neptune was left with her own thoughts as she sat on IF's chair in front of her computer table.

 _Iffy..._

Neptune didn't forget how IF acted when they meet 5pb.. It was very different from her usual self, IF was cold... almost like she was a different person.

The undercover CPU could not remember the last time she saw the child agent treating anyone or anything like that. Not even monsters!

 _Does Iffy hate 5pb.? No, no way..._

IF clearly cared for the idol, that was for sure. Her Nep senses were sensitive to things like these.

As Neptune was deep in thought, IF had finished her phone call, and produced a small syringe, a bottle of Nep Bull, and a bottle of Paralaxin.

"Compa said... Paralaxin first, then the Nep Bull. I got this!"

Paralaxin was a potion to cure the status ailment paralysis, while Nep Bull was a healing potion. Since 5pb. was electrocuted, paralysis was probably part of the idol's current distress.

IF carefully added the Paralaxin into the small syringe, while gently rubbing 5pb.'s arm to search for the vein to inject the shot.

Neptune only watched in silence, not wanting to distract IF.

However-

"What's wrong, Nep? It's not like you to shut your mouth for more than a few minutes." IF commented with a grin as she gave 5pb. the shot.

...Never mind that, Neptune would not hesitate to talk then.

"Heh, I know you enjoy my voice!" Neptune grinned.

"In your dreams." IF smirked. "What were you thinking, Nep?"

Neptune hesitated. On one hand, she really wanted to know what was going on between IF and 5pb.. On the other hand, Neptune wasn't sure how to approach the topic.

As IF made her first shot, she took a glance at Neptune. "Well?"

"You see, Iffy. How did you get to know 5pb.?"

Neptune decided to start with the obvious question.

IF smiled hearing that, although it was clearly not aimed at Neptune - probably to herself.

"I met her half a year ago, not long after our last mission together." IF recounted as she discarded the used up syringe into her hyperspace and summoned another one.

"It was more of a coincidence than anything. I met her when she was practicing in a forest one day, and we sort of became quick friends."

The CPU was rather disappointed at the lack of details, but Neptune didn't let it show in her face.

She supposed she should just cut to the chase.

"You said that 5pb. invited you here, Iffy. What are you two planning to do?"

IF twitched.

Neptune already had a feeling that it wouldn't be anything good.

 _This must be what she meant by personal business yesterday…_

"..."

Silence reigned over the room as IF filled her second syringe, and shot 5pb. a second time with the Nep Bull.

Feeling that IF didn't want to talk, Neptune frowned a bit. She understood if it was a secret, but IF promised that they could talk about anything. The CPU was not about to let this slide.

Just as Neptune was about to break the silence, though-

"If I cannot trust you, I might as well trust no one, I guess." IF suddenly spoke.

"Wh-" Neptune was surprised, but she was quickly cut off.

"Neptune... can I ask you not to tell anyone about what I am about to say?"

IF's expression was serious. Her eyes were locked at Neptune's own, colored not by her usual confidence, but it was filled with anxiety, and they were pleading Neptune.

IF was not asking - she was begging Neptune.

The feeling that this secret was going to be troublesome grew. However, Neptune was not one to turn down a request from a friend.

"I promise, IF."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **~Postlude~**

* * *

 **How was it? I hope it is satisfying enough to make up for my length miscalculation. Leave your thoughts in the reviews, positive, negative, criticizing, praising or just your feelings!**

 **Also, 5pb./Lyrica was cosplaying as her younger cousin MAGES in this chapter. Why? Because she was trying to reduce attention~ in real life cosplayers tend to be eye-catching, but this is not the case in Leanbox. Also, if most citizens of Gamindustri are stupid enough to be fooled by simple glasses, why shouldn't a whole costume work?**

 **But anyway… thank you for following the development of "Remember the Past - Neptune"!**


	4. Two Hearts Connected by Destiny, Part I

**A/N:** **Hello again! Let's finish up Chapter 3 now, shall we?**

 **I am very, very sorry for the slow pace of the chapter. I know this will only make this arc even longer than it already is. It seems my past self was right; I will mess up in the length calculation.**

 **However! This is partially because my question in the previous chapter was unanswered. I cannot advance the plot much until it receives an answer;**

 **Should I stop writing the fic as headcanon, and start going into full Alternate Universe for a more flexible story?**

 **Like I have said before, I originally meant this fic with the purpose of Remembering the Past; as a headcanon for how Console War went in the Hyperdimension version of Gamindustri.**

 **However, this means the events of this story may not significantly influence the plot of mk2/Re;birth 2 since it is set before that game, which limits the creativity range.**

 **On the other hand, some people do enjoy this story as a headcanon, since, no matter how you slice it, AUs are not as interesting as headcanons for them.**

 **So, please help me answer! You are my precious readers, and if you made it this far in the fic that means you actually are enjoying it. No matter your answer, I CAN promise is that it will be something worth reading.**

 **Now... let's begin! "Two Hearts Connected by Destiny, Part I"**

* * *

 **~Prelude~**

* * *

 _"Okay, so what kind of big secret you have with 5pb?"_

Neptune spoke carefully, suppressing her nervousness.

After all, there weren't many things Neptune knew could affect IF. Not the pressure from her missions, not the stress of living among thugs, not even the very real possibility of death against monsters.

Thus whatever secret she was holding, it would almost certainly be bad news. Especially if it shook her this much.

At Neptune's question, IF inhaled and exhaled a deep breath - probably to calm herself down - before she opened her mouth.

 _"Lyrica knows who I am."_

Neptune widened her eyes.

Did IF mean what she was thinking? 5pb knew who IF was?

To say Neptune was surprised would be an understatement.

 _"What?"_

Neptune couldn't stop her mouth from muttering.

As if it took her a lot of effort just to reply, IF let out a heavy sigh.

 _"She knows my true identity as a Planeptune spy."_

 _"B-but how?"_

Neptune couldn't even believe it. Having your identity found out was one of the biggest screw ups a spy could have done - especially in the midst of Console War - but the fact that IF managed to mess that up made it even more unbelievable.

As much as Neptune hated to admit, IF was the ideal spy. Loyal, talented, and quick to adapt. All of that rolled into a small package of a 10 year old child, and you got someone you would never guess was an effective spy.

 _So how could she...?_

At her question, the brown haired kid looked away from her.

 _"I just screwed up, Neptune. The biggest screw up I could ever make, and I am not even a teenager yet."_

Clenching her small fists, IF whispered in a low, pained tone as she allowed her hair to cast a shadow over her eyes.

 _"It's stupid, really. I should have known. I could have prevented it. The only reason why it happened was because I am an idiot."_

Neptune twitched.

 _Oh no... no you don't!_

That expression. That voice.

Neptune knew it.

The feeling you had when you realized you have made a huge, huge mistake. The realization that you couldn't fix it. Nothing you did could make things right once again.

Neptune understood that.

So much, it hurt.

It hurt her to see anyone like that.

Almost by reflex, Neptune stood from her seat, and grasped both of IF's shoulder, eliciting a surprised response from the smaller girl, causing their eyes to meet.

 _"Nep...?"_

 _"Don't worry, Iffy. It's fine, you can tell me. I won't judge you."_

 _"B-but you don't even know what I-"_

 _"I said it's fine!"_

Neptune wouldn't allow IF to even argue about this.

 _"No matter how bad you messed up, it doesn't mean it's alright to beat yourself over it! How bad was it anyway!? No matter how idiotic you are, I am certainly a bigger idiot, so you don't get to belittle yourself! Ever!"_

The undercover CPU felt like her Purple Heart self was surfacing a bit right there, but she didn't care.

Neptune wouldn't allow anyone fall into that same pit she had dwelled for Nep knew how long.

Stunned by her words, IF could only stare at Neptune for a moment.

Then, a little smile formed on her face.

 _"...You know, you are full of surprises, Nep."_

Neptune threw her a glare.

 _"Don't try to change the subject, IF._ "

IF's smile didn't falter.

 _"I'm sorry. It's just... it's all I have been thinking this month._ "

Neptune softened.

 _"That long? Did you tell anyone else about this?"_

Neptune felt like the answer would be a no, and that gut feeling was confirmed when IF slowly shook her head.

 _"I am afraid, Neptune. I..."_

IF bit her lip.

 _"I really don't know what to do. I can't tell my superiors about it, I can't tell Compa about my missions. I have no one."_

Neptune felt like she wanted to hug the child in front of her, but she decided against it.

 _"But you can tell me, right? I don't know if it's something I can help, but even if it isn't, please, tell me. You promised right? To talk to me about anything."_

Wanting to prove her point, Neptune gripped the child's shoulders tighter.

 _"...I did."_

 _"Then do it. I will listen."_

IF stared at her for a few more moments, before letting out a sigh.

 _"What do you want to know?"_

 _"Everything, but I don't want to make you talk so much. So I will just ask, how did things end up like this? How did 5pb end up knowing who you really are?"_

Letting IF's body go as she said that, Neptune returned back to her computer seat.

In truth, Neptune really wanted to know everything between her small friend and the most famous idol of Leanbox, but that had to wait.

Her friend was always, and would always be more important.

 _"How did things escalate to this, huh?"_

IF mumbled, more to herself than to Neptune.

After seemingly thinking for a few moments, the child shook her head.

 _"There is no way around it. I need to explain how did we meet."_

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

"...Fuuuaaahhhh..."

IF winced at the pain she felt at her mouth.

 _Damn it, don't open so wide, mouth!_

As soon as she yawned, she tried to close her mouth. When yawning, her mouth tended to open much wider than she usually did, causing pain to her jaw. It was annoying, to say the least.

Well, at least it was good for a wake up call.

Not willing to leave the bed yet, IF sluggishly rolled her body to face the left side of the bed, and reached out for one of the three phones she had.

"Grrh... what time is it..."

Grumbling, IF pressed a button on her pink cellphone to display its screen.

It was 5:30 in the morning.

"Haaahhh..."

She couldn't help but sigh. She really wanted nothing more than to return to the world of the dreams this early, but she was not a heavy sleeper. Once she woke up, it was difficult to force herself back to sleep.

 _Ahh... what should I do?_

Her brain was not functioning properly a few moments ago, but now she recalled that she was not in her home in Planeptune, but rather, inside a rented apartment in Leanbox, an enemy nation.

She just arrived in Leanbox with Planeptune's latest stealth jet last night in the outskirts of the Hero City, and had immediately gone to this apartment provided by Jade to take a rest.

Recalling the memory, she resisted the urge to sigh again. Her last mission was just yesterday, for Celestia's sake. It seemed that the Guild really didn't know the concept of 'day off'

 _Well... I can't complain._

She really wouldn't call her last mission a 'mission' anyway... Neptune was there to help her, so stealing that Lastation ship was no different than a walk in a park.

IF couldn't help but smile.

Neptune was the closest thing IF had to a comrade in arms, and the purple haired idiot was one of her closest friends, besides Compa. Jade was someone she could get along with, but not exactly a friend.

She would never say it to the idiot's face, but she really loved any time spent together between them. It was a shame they really didn't get to do many missions together.

IF prided herself as the youngest and the most capable agent of Planeptune, as her skills as a field agent was worth three elite agents combined. She had proven that two years ago in that mission, codenamed 'Whirlpool of Destiny'

It was one of the most major victories Planeptune had achieved in the last decades of Console War, and it earned her the codename 'Wind Walker of Gamindustri.' It was somehing she was very proud of, but it really robbed her of her free time.

She was a child with no outside occupation, and no personal life to consider. Both of her parents had died as heroes in the Console War, and the closest thing she had to a family were Compa's family.

So the Guild could easily exploit that and made her a field agent, full-time.

IF didn't really mind that, she really didn't - after all, she wanted to devote her whole life for the sake of the nation that her father and mother had died for.

But she really wished the Guild could give her a break sometimes.

She was lying if she said her life as the 'Wind Walker' wasn't lonely. She didn't see eye to eye with her fellow agents, and she was often dispatched to high-stake missions, alone. Such missions often took days or even weeks, and she was visiting Compa less and less.

That all changed when Neptune entered her life.

About three months after she gained her codename, suddenly, she was assigned to watch over a newbie who just entered the Guild as a field agent, named Neptune, for her first mission.

An orphan who was found by Lady Purple Heart and Lady Histoire, and named after the nation itself. The Oracle had guaranteed Neptune's abilities, which was why the newbie was assigned alongside her.

At first, IF really didn't like her. It became clear very quickly that Neptune was not the brightest bulb around, had her head stuck in the clouds, and way, waaaayyyyy too random. She couldn't stand her, not one bit.

At first.

Their mission was simple - investigate a cave found in the land frontier between Planeptune and Lowee. It was supposed to be an easy reconnaissance.

Until the cave turned out to be a former military base of Lowee, built to blend into the natural environment, and was filled to the brim with traps and dangerous monsters captured to be used as military units, anyway.

She didn't expect Neptune to be so quick on her feet, and the supposed newbie was able to keep up with her despite being completely and utterly cheerful throughout the whole experience.

Even when they both were almost fried and frozen alive in a cage, even when they almost self-destructed the whole base, even when she tripped and fell over her own feet, Neptune kept smiling.

Since that day, IF decided it was okay for her to smile, too.

Maybe the Deity of Sin cursed Neptune or something, since she was apparently so sick that she could not serve the Guild as often as her. It was a sickness that neither Lady Histoire nor Lady Purple Heart could cure, either. That mission still made Neptune famous in the Guild, though.

 _I wish she could be cured. At least that way, I won't be alone for too much..._

Closing her eyes, IF inhaled a deep breath. Enough about sentiments and reminiscing. Today was another mission, and she would do it for the sake of Planeptune.

 _Today's assignment is to back Jade up for a mission he is about to take. I wonder what is so urgent, for him to call me?_

For some reason, despite often being assigned to the same nation as her, Jade didn't like asking her for help. It was the one thing IF disliked about him; he didn't like involving her in his missions, citing it was 'unethical' for adults to rely on a child.

Adults had that kind of stupid pride, but since IF agreed with that, she didn't hold it against him. Still, it made her curious, what kind of task would force him to ask her for help?

Well, she would find out today.

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

Like any other city in the Land of Green Pastures, Hero City was decorated with visages of green, brown and blue, decidedly colors of nature.

The houses, as traditional as they were, were the majority of the small city, and even the streets were paved with stones instead of asphalt, if any pavement was there at all. There was almost no building higher than two-story houses.

It's a wonder such a place could be considered the second most important city in Leanbox, right after the capital itself. Compared to the technological beast that was Planeptune's capital, this city barely qualified as a city. Even if IF was comparing it to the cities in Lastation or Lowee, it felt more like a town than anything else.

Perhaps the only reason it was so important was because, to put it bluntly, the Hero City was heroic.

Everywhere she went, IF could find a knight in green; to the point she was sure there were more people guarding the city than the ones living in the place.

And they only increased in number as she went closer to the Leanbox Guild's main headquarter, the only large structure in the Hero City itself. It was a base built within the cliff next to the Hero City, with several hidden windows and entrance.

 _Where is Jade?_

He said he would be waiting in front of the street before the main entrance, so he should be-

"...!"

Her pocket vibrated. A call.

Drawing it as fast as a samurai drawing their sword, IF flipped the phone open and pressed the button in one blink.

"Hello?"

"Miss IF, I see you have arrived."

It was Jade, as polite as ever. Unfortunately for him, she couldn't careless about that.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I am inside the Guild headquarter. Don't worry, I can see you from here."

IF turned her gaze up to the cliff. She couldn't see anyone or anything of note besides stones and trees.

"Well, I can't. Care to tell why you would phone me instead of meeting me?"

"It would be suspicious for a single man in his early thirties to meet up with a child, no?"

She sighed. Well, at least that made sense. "Alright, then, what's my assignment? It's not like you to ask for my help."

"Straight to the point, I see. Very well, you are here because a very important event is about to take place just outside of this City."

IF raised a brow. "Event?"

"This is a closely guarded secret, and only trusted members of the Guild are aware. In a few hours, my squad will escort a spellcaster to bless the forest."

"Bless the forest? Why they would need to do that?"

Cities and lands of a nation were passively blessed by a CPU's very existence. That was why they were referred as a goddess, after all.

"You see, the circumstances in Leanbox is different. In this land, unlike ours, there are intelligent monsters who can provide Share Energy, just like a human."

She couldn't help but check her hearing.

"What? Monsters capable of faith?"

"Precisely. They mainly dwell in the forests outside of Leanbox's main territory, and they do not accept Green Heart as their goddess. Thus, the blessings of the CPU become less effective in such areas, and monsters could continue to spawn."

IF instantly connected the dots. "I see. So, a concentrated blessing in the location would be necessary."

Jade hummed. "It is as you say. Usually, the one who would perform the blessing would be CPU Green Heart herself, but she is up in the north, invading the southern Lastation. So, she sends a spellcaster subordinate in her place instead."

"Let me guess. You are assigned is to escort this spellcaster, and you want me to back you up."

There was a chuckle in the line.

"You are sharp as always, Miss IF. The forest we are going at are filled with intelligent, experienced monsters. They wouldn't be a problem against a CPU, but for humans, it's a different story. Anyone who gets lost in these forests are always considered dead, and multiple squads of Guild agents who were not familiar with the forest have been wiped out before."

IF shuddered a bit at that, but there was one thing that didn't add up.

"Why did you join something like this? Aren't there any other squads available?"

"There are, but most agents who should be available already have their hands full dealing with the monster invasion in other parts of the forest."

IF rolled her eyes. Of course. So he was basically begging her to watch his back in a dangerous, unfamiliar forest.

But, she couldn't refuse. She knew Jade disliked this as much, if not more so than her.

 _It must be painful for him... to ask me like this._

This was not about saving his own life. Jade was the sole agent capable enough to infiltrate Leanbox's Guild, and if he died, Planeptune would lose an important intelligence about Leanbox's military operations.

If it was for Planeptune, Jade was willing to involve IF, and break his own ethics against using her.

She couldn't possibly refuse that.

 _And I refuse to let you die in some stupid mission you could have avoided._

"Alright. I got your back, Jade."

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

 _"Iffy, don't tell me. The spellcaster is...?"_

 _"...Yeah. I was surprised, too."_

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

Escort missions.

A type of mission where you were supposed to protect a certain number of defense targets, until a certain objective was achieved.

IF had love and hate feelings for it.

Escort missions were not a very popular type of mission in games, due to any number of headache-inducing annoyances.

Maybe the escortees had an annoying tendency to be slower than you, which forced you to slow down to keep pace with them.

Perhaps the AI of the escortee was poorly made, and that resulted in them doing fun things such as walking ahead to the enemy before you could clear the area, or better yet, walking into your line of fire.

Probably the escortee had the durability of a wet toilet paper, and having them being touched by the enemy would tear down a huge chunk of their HP or lead to an immediate Game Over.

These annoyances might or might not be the case for reality, but it did give her an idea about how difficult it would be.

Among the many missions IF had carried out in her two years of service under the Guild, escort missions were not among the most frequent. She probably had one or two, but none of them lingered in her memory.

All the more reason she had to be prepared for this one.

"..."

She had not been given an abundant amount of prep time, only 120 minutes at most. By that time Jade and his team would set out to the monster-infested forest, escorting a spellcaster to bless the land.

Within such a short time, she must be ready to back up the escort group through an unfamiliar, dangerous territory filled with monsters capable of human thought.

It went without saying that she must also keep herself away and hidden from Jade's group. She had to protect his group, without alerting his teammates.

On top of that, IF had to stay alive whilst pursuing all of the objectives.

 _No wonder I am the one called for this._

An average agent would not stand a chance in finishing this mission. Heck, they would already fall into a state of panic just by understanding the situation.

Fortunately, the Wind Walker of Gamindustri was not an ordinary agent.

IF could think up many ways to complete this mission, but she could identify two of the most efficient methods.

First, she would be a vanguard.

Using the map data Jade gave her, she would dive into the enemy territory first, seeking the enemies and secure the advance of the escort.

It was the simplest, and by far the most efficient way to secure the objectives. The escort would advance without obstruction, and it eliminated any risk of IF being found out by Jade's teammates.

However, it also posed the most danger to herself - it was a territory she was unfamiliar with, and moreover her possible enemies were something she never encountered before.

 _Hell, I never even heard about intelligent monsters before!_

No matter how confident she was, IF was not arrogant enough to advance with so many unknown factors.

Still, to scan the area was necessary, so she would still go ahead of Jade's team, if only for a bit.

The second tactic was, long distance support.

She would contact the escort team through Jade, pretend to be a sniper back up, and support them from a long distance.

Revealing herself like that was risky, but if Jade was good at anything, he was great at falsifying informations. Whether his team became curious of IF's identity later, it could be easily taken care of later.

It was advantageous in many ways - she would be able to communicate freely with Jade, and she didn't need to hide her presence, allowing more freedom in her range of actions. IF could also warn the escort group of large threats ahead.

In exchange, she would have to adjust to the group's pace and potential idiocy. She didn't want to assume that Jade's team consisted of idiots, but one couldn't be too careful.

More importantly, it would also increase her vulnerability - as a sniper, IF would take a slightly longer time to respond to monster ambushes than usual.

In other words, the second tactic would be far riskier to herself, in regards to her safety.

Something she didn't really care about, anyway.

With that in her mind, IF summoned her rarely used gun from her hyperspace.

Zako Finisher, a Planeptune-made sniper rifle 22 inch long and 1.4 kilogram fully loaded, with a caliber of .279 and out of the world accuracy, plus comfortably soft recoil. In other words, the Finisher was perfect for hunting monsters.

Although IF had always preferred close quarters combat, it didn't mean she wasn't prepared for situations that would demand deadly accuracy. For that reason, she had kept this rifle inside her hyperspace since her first mission.

 _It hasn't been used for much, though..._

Though she had a feeling she would be using it a lot for this mission.

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

Leanbox were known as the Land of Green Pastures. Its name came from the massive forests and grasslands that dominated its region, separated from the mainland of Gamindustri.

For such a scenery to be overflowing with life was expected. That was what IF had expected, too.

But.

This was quiet.

Too quiet.

This was not the first time IF had travelled through Leanbox forests, far from it. Everytime she infiltrated this nation, the Planeptune stealth jet had always picked the forests far from the main cities as a landing spot.

Thus, she was more or less familiar with the forests. It was always full of life, the sounds of birds or insects would echo through the forest day and night, and IF would occasionally encounter monsters.

But this place was different.

There was no noise like that. She could hear absolutely nothing except for her own footsteps against a dying leaf or root. Other than that, the only other thing she could even perceive in the dead silence was the occasional wind brushing the trees.

Moreover, the forest was very different than the ones she was used to. The trees were much larger and more numerous, their gigantic roots had burrowed within the earth and made for a very, very twisted and crooked ground.

The trees themselves reached high into the sky, their large bodies more than thrice or four times as large as an adult like Jade. Their similarly dense leaves and branches blotted out the sun.

 _Definitely not safe._

She already had one of her trusted qatar blades in her right hand. It was her main weapon of choice, a Planeptune-made push dagger with an H-shaped grip, its blade attached above her knuckles.

Lightweight and primarily designed for thrusting and slashing, it was the perfect weapon of choice for a child soldier with extraordinary abilities like her. Her agility combined with her size made the weapon even more effective.

On her other hand, her favorite gun - the Colt N1911A1 pistol - was ready to be used. Its safety had been disabled since she entered the forest, and her finger was almost itching to pull the trigger at something.

Yet despite her tension, nothing happened as she continued walking. It was as if the forest was mocking her.

 _What sort of trap they had prepared...?_

Jade had said that the majority of Leanbox Guild's agents were preoccupied in fighting against the monsters in another frontier of the forest, but that didn't mean this entrance would be empty.

If the monsters were as intelligent as Jade had claimed, then if there was no monster, then it was likely they had set up a trap.

That being said, she had no time to waste. IF told Jade to wait outside the forest's territory until the next contact, if she kept him and his team waiting for too long, it would not be advantageous in any way.

All of her senses pushed into the limit, IF continued walking into the forest, looking for an ideal vantage point.

 _...Up high on a tree would be ideal, I suppose._

IF decided to dematerialize her weapons for now. Climbing had always been her hobby, but doing that with weapons in hand was just stupid.

* * *

 **~Interlude~**

* * *

"Alright!"

Climbing the tall trees had been tough, but in the end she was able to perch on one of the higher branches. The branch she was on was quite large and had several branchings alongside thick leaves; perfect for covering herself.

Now probably 60 to 70 feet above the ground, IF looked down upon the earth. Though there were several trees blocking vision here and there, she could still see the forest's entrance, which was more important at the moment.

There were several large branches on the other trees within jumping range, anyway. She could relocate anytime when necessary.

 _Time to contact him._

Taking her phone out, IF clicked the call button.

As soon as the short range communication system built in to her Planeptune phone was established, the familiar voice returned.

"Hello, Miss?"

IF inhaled a deep breath. She had to lower her voice by several octaves to sound at least like a young adult. Luckily, it was something she had practiced often.

"Jade. I am in position. Your team can enter now."

As she was speaking, IF quickly took a crouching position and scanned the area around the forest's entrance with her sniper rifle.

Just like earlier when she entered. No threat on sight.

Then, IF could hear another, somewhat high-pitched but obviously male voice from the background of the communication line.

"This is our back up, huh? She seems young. Are you sure about her abilities, Jade?"

"If you ask for my personal opinion, I feel safer with her than with all of you."

IF widened her eyes at that direct praise. She could feel heat rising up into her face.

 _Jade, you..._

She heard someone else, a feminine but rough voice, whistling in an impressed tone next.

"Hummm! That's interesting. If you know someone that good, why doesn't she join the Guild?"

"It is as you say. She is still young, and she has a rebellious spirit unfit for a military job. I doubt she will ever join the Guild.

IF could practically hear Jade's smile through his voice. Damn him, was he amused at the prospect of a big fat lie?

Another, this time masculine and very deep voiced, spoke.

"What is your name, kid?"

IF rolled her eyes. Even after lowering her voice that much, she was still a 'kid' eh?

 _Whatever._

"Deco."

The real name of the previous agent who was given the codename "Wind Walker of Gamindustri" was her go-to choice for a fake name, as it sounded relatively non-Planeptunian compared to, say, Neptune.

The sole feminine voice chuckled. "Deco eh? Not a bad name. Name's Emel, let's work together, missy!

The deeper voiced man was next. "I am Perri. We entrust our backs to you."

The high-pitched male was the last. "Savor. Let's see if you can back up Jade's claim."

IF smirked. If that's what they wished.

"I can tell none of you is the escort. Where is the mage?"

Savor sighed. "Well, she is finetuning her guitar."

That made IF raise her brow.

"Excuse me, a guitar?"

Perri seemed to notice her confusion.

"Jade, have you told her who is our escort?"

Jade seemed to let out an 'ah' as if he genuinely forgot.

"No, I haven't. Deco, our escort is 5pb."

IF couldn't help but gasp.

"5pb? As in, THAT 5pb?"

The most famous idol singer of Leanbox? The Syren of the Land of Green Pastures? The girl who singlehandedly revived the company 5pb and carried its name as a child?

Though on hindsight, IF supposed she shouldn't be too surprised. Famous humans, while nowhere as powerful as a CPU, seemed to be affected by Shares too to an extent.

That was the theorized reason behind her own abilities, after all. As the child conceived by two of the "Heroes of Planeptune" and as the agent who became the next generation of "Wind Walker of Gamindustri"

IF was actually curious about her. As a fellow person who had worked for their nation since young age, she felt like she could relate with the idol.

Not to mention, all spies working in Leanbox actually had 5pb's voice learned as part of their preparation since she was apparently so popular that it was common knowledge.

When IF went through the learning, she had to secretly admit that she was fond of the idol's voice. It was very pleasant and much more practiced when compared to the idols she knew in Planeptune.

"I suppose our CPU could not have chosen a better replacement."

"Indeed. Speaking of which, there she is."

True to Jade's words, a lovely, melodious voice chimed in.

"I-I'm sorry to k-keep you waiting...!"

IF didn't need to be told about who this was. In fact, if she did, her identity as a spy could be suspected.

5pb sounded... very shy though. It was not what she had expected.

 _Aren't idols supposed to be... more confident?_

IF had watched some of 5pb's concerts before, and from her songs to her body language, 5pb seemed... daring, and confident.

Nothing like the stuttering mess she was now.

That being said, 5pb seemed coherent enough to realize that IF was there, although through a phone.

"Um, who is that? From the phone?

Before IF could say anything, Jade answered.

"A sniper who would cover us throughout our journey. Her name is Deco."

In sync, IF decided to speak.

"It's nice to work with you, 5pb."

"...Huh?"

IF raised a brow. 5pb seemed to notice something, if her perplexed voice was any indication.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh...! Nothing! I am just surprised at how young you sounded!"

IF wanted to roll her eyes. Of course, the classic reaction. Though since 5pb was a fellow youngster like her, IF supposed she shouldn't be harsh at her.

In fact, wasn't this the perfect opportunity to say cool lines? Like the ones in the shows and comics she had enjoyed?

Inhaling a deep voice, IF smirked.

"My age matters little. If it is to fulfill a mission, I am ready to sacrifice my life."

There was silence for a moment.

Jade was the one who responded first.

"Indeed. All of us are risking our lives. With the introduction aside, shall we go?"

* * *

 **~Postlude~**

* * *

 **How was it? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Remember to answer the question;**

 **It was quite hard to write for this since It is supposed to be set before mk2, in the Hyperdimension, and before the CPU Candidates were born. I am trying to be careful not to violate canon.**

 **Though, I am thinking of turning this into a complete Alternate Universe series, to allow me more freedom in character development and scenario. What do you think?**

 **Should I stop writing the fic as headcanon in favor for a more flexible story? Or not? If you are interested with this story, help me please!**

 **Now with that said... thank you for following the development of "Remember the Past - Neptune - Before the Bonds were Forged"!**


End file.
